Everything Happens for a Reason
by runthistown
Summary: Maddie Delaney is 17 year old whose focus is completley in her education and her future, and her life ahead is crystal clear... until the unexpected arrival of Justin Bieber causes her priorities to change.


**- Everything Happens for a Reason**

**_Maddie Delaney is a 17 year old Junior at Harbor High - Orange County's richest and most educated private school. She's an over-achiever, an all around "nice girl", and you wouldn't be able to find a blemish on her record. Her life is pretty much planned out for her... until an unexpected arrival of the Georgia-native "bad boy", Justin Bieber, is forced to move across the country by his own reckless actions. _**

"Maddie, get up and get ready!"

My eyes shot open at the volume of my mother's voice, and I rolled over to look at the clock. 5:00 AM. What the hell? "Mom, I don't have to get up for another hour..."

"Today is different, remember? You're head of social chair, you have to be there early to set up for the meeting."

Oh, that's right! Crap. Being an over achiever definitely has it's disadvantages.

"Alright, give me 15 minutes."

"More like 10, hurry up, please!"

I rolled my eyes and dragged myself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. No time for a shower obviously, so I just washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I put my long, dark brown hair in a ponytail, and checked it in the mirror. My side part bangs were cooperating today, and the my natural waves didn't look bad, so I didn't need to do much. I never wear a lot makeup, so I just dabbed on mascara, put on jeans, and ran downstairs.

My best friend Rachel was already waiting for me in her car, perky as ever and looking put together, like always. Even though it was 5:15 in the morning.

"Come on, sleepy head!" she called out.

When we got to school, we quickly set up the tables in the common room, brought out chairs, hung the ready-made banners, and we were done. Rachel and I left the other girls in social chair, and went to get breakfast at the coffee cart in front of the school. We sat down for the first time all morning and it was a nice change from running around the common room. I've only been awake for an hour, and I was already tired enough to go home and sleep again.

"How are things with you and Adam?" I asked Rachel when I had enough coffee in me.

Adam was her boyfriend. Geeky, but cute. Nice sense of humor... and he also wouldn't give up on her until Rachel went out with him, but it wasn't in a creepy way. They were adorable together.

"Oh, they're great! He's become kind of close with the new boy, though... Justin I think his name was? Not sure, but anyway, I don't like him that much. He comes off as the "bad boy" type, and Adam is just, not that way." She explained.

"Oh that's right. When did he move here? About a week ago? And already people don't like him. Kind of sad. Maybe he's just misunderstood or something. I think he's smart, though. He was placed in my AP English class." How does someone with a bad boy reputation keep up with good enough grades to land Hawthorns class? He was always picky with his students. Hm. Good for Justin, I guess.

"Well, all I know, is that if the bad attitude starts to rub off on Adam, I'll kick both of their asses." Rachel may be 4'10, but no one should underestimate her preppy little self. I just laughed and was shaking my head when Adam walked up to our table with his typical striped sweater and corduroys, and Justin by his side.

He kissed Rachel's forehead, then introduced Justin to us. "Hey Rachel, Maddie - this is Justin. He just moved here from Georgia."

All I could think was "wow". I mean, of course I've seen him in English, but he was always in the back, and it's only been about four days since he's been here. I never got a good look at him. But up close... his brown eyes were prominent and bright, and his brown hair was perfect. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with a gray, un-zipped hoodie, and a black leather jacket on top. It suited him. I can't believe no one has mentioned how attractive he was! But then I realized I was staring, and decided to speak up.

"Nice to meet you Justin, I'm Maddie." I stood up and smiled at him as I held my hand out for him to shake it. He hesitated and I was wondering if I should just take my hand back and play it off, but he eventually shook it.

"It's... nice to meet you, too." Justin said. For some reason, he seemed really unsure of himself.

Adam looked back and forth between the four of us, sensing the awkwardness, and finally spoke up. "OKAY, well that was nice and all, but we should probably get to class."

We all agreed, and Rachel and I gathered our bags. I remembered first period was the class I shared with Justin, so I held back and asked him if he wanted to walk with me. He nodded and we started walking. It was silent for about a minute, so I tried talking first.

"So... you're from Georgia? Why did you decide to come all the way to Orange County, California?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Well, I didn't really decide. More like forced." He answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked right before we got to the classroom.

"I don't... really want to talk about it." He said. After that, he entered the class and took his normal seat at the back of the room without saying another word.

What a pleasant boy he is...? Whatever. Probably just shy.

I found my seat next to a random kid with his head in a book. "Alright class, today is the due date of the Scarlet Letter report. Everyone turn it in on my desk."

Everyone got up and for about thirty seconds, it was chaos. When I returned to my seat, I noticed that Justin hadn't even gotten up. Skipping an assignment in Hawthorns class was not a good idea... Even if you've only been here for four days. The man was serious about his class work.

"Mr... Bieber, is it? No report?" Mr. Hawthorn asked. He was looking down over his huge, out-of-date glasses at Justin. I felt for him... this wasn't going to be pretty.

"No, not today, sir." He replied, looking Mr. Hawthorn directly in the eye.

"Hmph. Well, then I guess you'll have to make it up in detention. Make that LUNCH detention. I don't want to have to wait all day for it." He spat.

Justin just nodded, sighed, and said "okay."

The rest of the class time went by with pointless lectures on the same book we've been studying all semester. It was a huge relief when the bell rang, and we were able to leave.

Justin was almost the first one out, but I wanted to talk to him. I grabbed my bag and practically ran to catch up with him.

"Justin! Wait up!" I called out. He was already half way down the hall.

He heard me and turned around, surprised. "Yeah?"

I went up to him and caught my breath. "Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted my help on writing that report at lunch. It took me a whole two days. You could probably use an extra person."

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, sure. Thanks..." He seemed confused. I don't blame him, actually. We met an hour and a half ago and I was already spending lunch with him. Oh well, I was a helpful person. And he was hella cute.

"Okay, well lunch detention doesn't have a specific room, you can just go wherever is vacant. Let's meet in room 207. I know Mrs. Tucker is out today." I offered.

"Alright, cool." he said. I smiled and nodded and started to walk away, but he caught my arm.

"Hey... thanks again." He said, and he smiled. Whoa. Really nice smile.

I was struck for a minute, but then found my words again. "Yeah no problem." And then we both started walking in opposite directions.

Rachel and Adam found me in the halls and we walked to second period together.

"Hey Adam, Justin seems really nice. I'm glad you became friends with him. People seem to avoid him for some reason." I said.

"Yeah, well he doesn't really come off as the friendly type, does he?" Rachel replied.

"Uhm... yeah, I guess not. But yeah, he's... pretty cool." Adam said. He seemed distant with his answer.

"Ooohhhkaaayyy... well, I'm going to math, catch up with you guys later." I said.


End file.
